Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subframe structure in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A subframe is arranged in vehicles such as automobiles. The subframe is fixed to front side frames constituting a vehicle-body frame. For example, suspension components such as suspension arms and a stabilizer are connected to the subframe, and the subframe supports through one or more damping devices a vehicular power plant such as an engine and/or motor.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vibration-absorbing elastic structure 1 formed of rubber which absorbs vibrations occurring in a vehicle body as illustrated in FIG. 18. The vibration-absorbing elastic structure 1 is constituted by two cylindrical elastic elements 2a and 2b and metallic disks 3a and 3b, where the metallic disks 3a and 3b are respectively inserted under the elastic elements 2a and 2b. In addition, in FIG. 18, the reference numeral 4 denotes right and left brackets, 5 denotes a cross member, and 6 denotes stud bolts for fixing the vibration-absorbing elastic structure 1 to the cross member 5.
Further, a subframe structure which is connected to the undersides of the front side frames through elastic elements and formed with a frame having an approximately rectangular shape in plan view is known as a subframe structure which is to be arranged in the front section of a vehicle (as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 2). The frame supports a vehicular power plant such as an engine or a motor, and right and left front suspensions are connected to the frame. In the subframe structure disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the frame is fastened to the vehicle-body frame through the elastic elements, which are arranged on both sides of the frame. In the above subframe structure, the frame is floatingly supported by the vehicle-body frame through the elastic elements. Thus, the power plant is supported by the vehicle-body frame in a vibration-damping manner.